Muñecos de porcelana
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Joey es un chico travestí, dulce y completamente alocado, que guarda un gran dolor en su corazón. Seto es un chico serio y responsable que guarda la desilusión de un amor. Ambos encuentran consuelo el uno en el otro y ambos se brindan el más puro amor.


**Muñecos de porcelana **

**_Modificación de la canción de Don Omar_ **

Desde el gran edificio de Kaiba Corp., desde la mejor oficina, el guapísimo empresario Seto Kaiba dirigía su imperio.

Seto tenía veintitrés años. Y una vez estuvo a punto de casarse con Ishizu Ishtar; gracias al cielo no lo hizo. Aunque la desilusión que se tuvo que llevar para darse cuenta de que Ishizu sólo quería su dinero, dejó su corazón roto.

_Seto tiene veintitrés años y está estudiando, _

_ A su corta edad tiene empresa y fortuna _

_ Él no sale con mujeres ni acepta regalos _

_ Y todo por culpa de la maldita de Ishizu_

Seto recordó por un fugaz momento a Ishizu, aquella mercenaria mujer que se marchó dejándolo el mismo día de su boda, por un hombre más rico que él, frente a trescientos invitados a los que Seto hizo frente.

Esa bruja, esa bruja que nada tenía que ver con su cielo dorado. Con su niño amado... su Joey.

_Seto viene arrastrando la desilusión _

_ De que la mujer que amó _

_ Lo dejó y se marchó... _

_El mismo día de su boda _

Joey, con una sonrisa, subió al ascensor de Kaiba Corp., para ir a ver a su koi. Llevaba unos ajustados pantalones acampanados negros y una blusa corta de color negro también, que completaba con una gabardina; su largo cabello rubio lo traía atado en una coleta alta y su rostro ligeramente maquillado, parecía una hermosa mujer.

_Joey tiene la misma edad _

_ Y es un poco más loco _

_ Le gusta usar el pelo largo _

_ Y ropa de mujer a la moda_

Joey se miró repentinamente en el reflejo que le regalaba el ascensor y vio la imagen de la mujer rubia que la pared de metal le devolvía. Joey sabía que debajo de esa mujer se ocultaba un varón.

Y recordó por qué era así. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y sus delicadas manos de porcelana temblaron. Pero justo en ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Joey vio frente a sí a su koi, no lo pensó, se arrojó sobre él y Seto lo abrazó cálidamente.

_Joey viene arrastrando la desilusión _

_ De que su papá lo tocó _

_ Donde no debía... _

_ Y marcó su vida_

Seto sonrió al ver como Joey devoraba con la delicadeza de toda una dama su helado de chocolate, caminando de la mano por el parque. Nadie se imaginaba que en realidad aquella hermosa rubia, era en realidad rubio. Y Seto sabía que de saberlo la gente los marginaría, pero a él no le importaba, a él sólo le importaba ser feliz con su cachorro.

_Y así viven _

_ Dos hombres gritándole al cielo _

_ Y diciendo su amor ser eterno _

_ Aunque la sociedad margine _

Seto y Joey se besaron junto a la fuente del parque con auténtico amor, y quien los viera de lejos pensaría que eran la pareja perfecta. Sin saber ni imaginarse si quiera la tempestad que guardaban los corazones heridos de esos dos muñecos de porcelana.

_Un amor de muñecos de porcelana _

_ Dos hombres que son uno _

_ Son uno en dos _

Joey miró a Yugi y suspiró.

- Sé que Seto y yo vivimos un amor prohibido, Yugi, pero es amor, es amor de verdad.

- ¿Quién te dice que los equivocados son tú y Seto, Joey? - Le preguntó el pequeño tricolor - Si tú eres feliz con él, adelante, que no te importe lo que te diga la sociedad. Ellos no son quiénes para juzgarte, amigo. - Le dijo Yugi abrazándolo con cariño.

Justo en ese momento llegó Yami a buscar a Yugi y ambos amigos se despidieron con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla antes de separarse.

_Son dos cuerpos que se aman _

_ En la misma cama _

_ Un amor prohibido _

_ Pero al en fin es amor _

Seto llegó a la universidad de la mano con Joey, y por un fugaz momento se preguntó ¿qué haría el fallecido Gozaburo Kaiba si supiera de su relación homosexual? La verdad, Seto no lo sabía y tampoco le interesaba.

_Y caminan de manos a la Universidad _

_ ¿Qué diría papá (Gozaburo) si se llega a enterar _

_ De que su campeón ya no quiere más _

_ Volverse a enamorar de ninguna meretriz?_

- ¿Recuerdas cuando antes siempre nos la pasábamos peleando?

Preguntó Joey con una sonrisa a Seto, recostado en sus brazos bajo un árbol en el patio de la universidad. Seto Kaiba asintió sonriendo.

- Yo siempre poniéndote apodos caninos.

Recordó el castaño ojiazul.

- Y yo poniéndote apodos felinos.

Recordó el rubio de ojos dorados.

_Y que ahora sólo se quiere besar _

_ Con su amigo con quien jugó a las batallas... _

_ Con quien jugó a las batallas..._

Serenity vio a Joey con desprecio. Aunque el rubio parecía una mujer más guapa que ella, la verdad era que Joey no era una mujer y eso era lo que más dolía a su ego, que el chico travestido luciera mucho más "guapa" que ella.

- Si madre te pudiera, ver se moriría de la vergüenza.

Antes los comentarios de Serenity lastimaban a Joey, ahora no tenían ese poder. Seto lo había sanado. Ya Serenity no podía lastimarlo.

- Madre no podría decir nada, porque de madre sólo lleva el nombre. Pues te recuerdo que nunca fue lo suficiente mujer para defender a su hijo de un padre pedófilo, alcohólico y violador.

Le replicó Joey tranquilamente, y se marchó dejando a la pelirroja con la palabra en la boca.

_Y qué dirá mamá si nunca lo escuchó _

_ Es más fuerte el dolor _

_ cuando papá lo hizo _

Joey recordó las palabras de su querido amigo Yugi, quien estudiaba en el extranjero y sólo volvía a ciudad Domino con el faraón cuando eran vacaciones. "_Ellos no son quiénes para juzgarte, amigo" _Eso solía decir Yugi, y Joey sabía que él tenía razón, ahora que estaba con Seto alguien que sí había logrado sanar su corazón, sabía que su pequeño e inocente amigo tenía toda la razón al decir esas palabras.

_No hay quien halle pecado en esta relación, _

_ pues el sufrimiento ya los redimió. _

Desde que Seto y Joey decidieran casarse, muchos fueron los "amigos" que les dieron la espalda, pero muchos como Yugi y Yami fueron los amigos que estuvieron fieles ahí alegrándose y deseándoles sinceramente lo mejor a ambos. Y era a esos amigos a quienes el matrimonio Kaiba-Wheeler, realmente apreciaba.

_No hay sonrisa visible en tanta oscuridad. _

_ No se puede hablar de amor sin tener felicidad. _

_ No hay razón para maltratar a quien te dio su amor... Sin poner medidas. _

_ Sin poner medidas _

Y a pesar de que el mundo hirviera de rabia, Joey y Seto ahora estaban juntos. Y eran felices. Y eso nadie lo podría cambiar nunca.

_Dos amigos... _

_ Dos muñecos de porcelana... _

_ Que juegan a la guerra... _

_ Que juegan a la supervivencia... _

_ Que juegan a la felicidad... _

_ Que juegan al amor... _

**Fin**


End file.
